


a beginning song

by Midnight_Musings



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Detached narrative voice, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery, This isn't a proper fic, but more of a layed out series of events, i explain in the notes when this takes place + background, thank u english a-level for that term
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Musings/pseuds/Midnight_Musings
Summary: Harry calls.“How is he?”Albert stares at Cooper on the sofa, finally catching some much needed sleep.“We’re managing.”





	a beginning song

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ‘A Beginning Song’ by The Decemberists (one of my fave songs ever), and the lyrics just fit so well. 
> 
> Takes place after the lodge (end of s2). Harry and Albert get Cooper out of lodge themselves, because fuck Dale being in there, he doesn't deserve that. 
> 
> As the notes say this isn't anything full, or written properly. It's a splurge of ideas and thoughts. But if i had to lay it out, this fic would be about recovery, and hope, learning to love and overcome trauma. The hurt, pain, anger, hopelessness. Things ruined and infected, but things becoming new, and pure. If i had the motivation to write it i would, but till then, it stays like this. 
> 
> WARNINGS  
> \- self harm  
> \- self induced vomiting  
> \- brief mention of suicidal thoughts  
> -

**Detached narrative voice:** _the narrative tone is clinical. The narrator just describes what's going on— they do not get too involved with the characters, do not take sides, or immerse in the setting. The narrative tone, in other words, is quite, "scientific."_

* * *

 

** Part One: **

Dale is back, sleeping (passed out). Albert is with Harry. It has been one month since BOB infected Cooper, one week since they got BOB back into the Lodge. Away from Dale Cooper. Albert hasn’t slept, he can’t sleep. _("What if something happens? I've been through too much to get him back, I won't fuck up now.")_

Harry asks if Albert is in love with Dale. He doesn’t reply.

* * *

Albert takes care of a delirious Cooper, and keeps flashing back to what has happened. What he had to do to get Cooper back to him. 

Coop asks him if he is going to be okay. Albert wants to say, needs to say yes, can’t imagining not saying yes, but he can’t. He just doesn’t know. 

* * *

Cooper is better, not better, maybe that isn’t the word to use. But he talks, just about, and eats, small amounts, if pushed enough, can sit up himself, if he isn’t feeling too weak that day, walk around for a while, if he’s had enough sleep. He’s ready to leave _(“this god forsaken trailer trash town in the ass-end of the country”)._

* * *

** Part Two: **

  * They are back home. Well, Dale’s home. Albert has moved himself in, despite the Cooper’s protests, of _“it will be fine”._ The overtired, regretful, _“I will not lose you again Coop, I am staying”_ put any arguments to rest. Albert knew it would be hard, he just didn’t realise just how hard. But he wouldn’t go, he could never go. He loved Dale Cooper, he would help him, he will always help him.  


  * Dale barely sleeps, barely eats, doesn’t talk unless asked. Albert forces him to eat a full meal, then finds Dale throwing up not even ten minutes later. ( _“BOB is trying to poison me, you can’t let him.”_ He is shaking with silent sobs and Albert holds him even tighter. _“He isn’t here Coop, he can’t hurt you.”_ )


  * Harry calls. _“How is he?”_ Albert stares at Cooper on the sofa, finally catching some much needed sleep. _“We’re managing.”_


  * Albert thinks he’s getting better. Sleep comes easier, food goes down quicker. Speech is normal, he even laughs, makes jokes.


  * Albert has never felt love like this before.



* * *

  **Part Three:**

  * He was wrong. He was too complacent. Albert should never have left Cooper alone for more than a few hours let alone the whole day. ( _“He was inside me again”_ Dale pulls at the grip Albert has on his wrists. He stares down at Cooper's raw and bloody stomach, the scratch marks. Dale's face contorts, the pain starting to wash over him. _(“Why won't you just let me go?”)_ \- Albert can’t respond.


  * Dale needs to talk to someone. ( _“Is there not a designated blue fucking rose therapist.”_ ) Him and Gordon work something out eventually. Cooper agrees to go, he knows he needs to go. 


  * If Albert had noticed that Dale stares at him more, for longer, catching quick, longing glances whenever he can, adoration of the unrequited kind burning in his eyes, he doesn’t mention it.



* * *

** Part Four: **

Albert has now been living with Dale for around eight months, and genuine progress has been made. Dale sleeps, he still has nightmares, but at least he can fall asleep, and stay that way for more than three hours. He eats like he used to, cooks dinner most of the time. Albert has always been hopeless in the kitchen. _("I quite like my apartment Albert, I'd rather not have it burn down.")_ He smiles, laughs, optimism slowly creeping back into him. Albert doesn’t leave, not yet, not now. He needs to know everything will be okay, wait until a the years up. Help Coop get back to work. ( _“Not out in the field, Gordon, not now. Not goddamn ever if I had it my way.”_ )

One night, Albert comes home. He’s tired and hungry and impatient, but when he walks through the front door, hears the soft music, inviting scent of the food, finds Dale sitting at the table, dinner already cooked, a single candle in the centre. Everything seems to melt away. And as he sits, eats, talks, drinks. Alarm bells start to ring because something _isn't right._

Dale is being too soft, too kind, if that were possible. So, when he asks what Dale has done, what _he_ might have done. He doesn’t expect Dale to rise from his seat and request Albert to do the same, he doesn’t expect for Dale to stride over to him. Put his hands on either side of Albert’s face, and kiss him. Slowly, deeply.

Then everything starts telling Albert to **stop** , to **think** , what could go **wrong**. But, Albert Rosenfield doesn't care. He pushes back into the kiss, hands on Dale’s hips bringing him closer, always closer. Desperate for the slow grind of Dale's body, the overwhelming feeling of want.

Because, even if this fucks everything up, if it ruins their friendship, gets Albert kicked out or beaten to a pulp he _just doesn’t care anymore_. He will take this goddamn moment, even if it’s the only moment he gets.

* * *

**Part Five:**

  * It isn’t the last moment they get. They have and will have so many more. And, Cooper isn't “fixed”, the lodge, BOB has changed him, there’s no getting over that, but he works around it, will overcome it. Albert will be there for every minute, because when they talk, eventually, wrapped up in each other's arms, in the dark, late and tired, coming down from the adrenaline of pure feeling. When “i love you” comes out of Dale Coopers mouth, Albert knows, he just knows, that he will never, could never, be anywhere else.



 

**Author's Note:**

> playlist for fic - https://playmoss.com/en/eriador/playlist/a-beginning-song
> 
> As always my ickle apple pies, comments and criticisms are much appreciated <3


End file.
